


The Desert Sheikh's Captive

by thecat_13145



Series: Prince of Egypt [3]
Category: Numb3rs, The Mummy Series
Genre: M/M, Medjai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to be dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desert Sheikh's Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Think I've found something which might explain why I can see Ian as a Medjai so easily  
> ["he's rude, unfriendly and turns into a cold-blooded killer when the need arises…he's a loner with the weight of his duties laying so heavy on his shoulders that they apparently keep him from forming friendships unless they're earned](http://www.bromfieldhall.co.uk/ardeth.htm)" Sound Familar?

He must be dreaming.

Don’s pale body cannot be sprawled out under the nets of his bed. It is his gun, not Don’s entangled with the sword belt on the stool at the foot of the bed.

The air in his apartment is cool and sterile, not hot and slightly stuffy, like the tents of his youth.

Outside, he can hear the sounds of traffic, not horses being watered and the call to prayer.

It is a dream and soon he will wake up alone...

Don’s brown eyes lazily open.

“Always did have a fantasy about being ravished by a 'Desert Sheik'" He mutters, throwing the covers aside.


End file.
